deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta
The Meta, formerly known as Agent Maine, is the main antagonist from Rooster Teeth's web series, Red vs Blue. He previously fought Agent Carolina in the 64th episode of Death Battle, Meta VS Carolina. Death Battle Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs. The Meta *'The Meta vs Agent Carolina' (Fanon version, completed) * Bane vs. The Meta * The Meta VS Black★Rock Shooter *'Boba Fett vs The Meta' (Competed) *'Cinder Fall vs The Meta' (Competed) * The Meta vs The Courier * Deadpool vs The Meta *'Darth Vader vs The Meta' (Competed) * Deathstroke vs. The Meta * Doomguy vs. The Meta * Ermac vs The Meta (Abandoned) * The Meta vs Fulgore (Competed) * Ganondorf vs The Meta (Abandoned) * The Meta vs. Hank J Wimbleton (Competed) * The Meta vs. The Heavy * Master Chief vs The Meta * The Meta vs The Predator (Competed) * The Meta VS Reaper * Rinzler vs The Meta * The Terminator vs The Meta * Triborg VS Meta * Yang Xiao Long vs The Meta * The Meta VS Zabuza Momochi (Competed) Battles Royale * Battle Royale Of The Dead * Red vs. Blue Villains Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman Beyond (DC Comics) * Doomfist (Overwatch) * Guts (Berserk) * Hero Killer Stain (My Hero Academia) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * [[Locus (Red vs Blue)|Locus (Red vs Blue)]] * [[Nightmare (Soul Calibur)|Nightmare (Soul Calibur)]] * Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Death Battle Info (Offical) Background * Codename: Agent Maine * Assigned AI: Sigma * Freelancer Ranking: 7th * Mute due to throat injury * Prefers EVA & CQB armor * Aggressive, devious, and sociopathic * Extremely brutal when angered Arsenal * M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit * M66 Magnum Pistol * Magazine: 8 rounds * Range: 152 ft | 50 m * Type-25 Grenade Launcher * Max Ammunition: 18 grenades * Developed by Covenant Jiralhanae * 8 Artificial Intelligence fragments * Sigma, Eta, Iota, Omega, Gamma, Beta, Theta, Delta Armor Enhancements * Active Camouflage * Adaptive Camouflage * BioScan * Domed Energy Shield * Enhanced Motion Tracker * Overshield * Super Strength * Temporal Distortion * Voice Manipulator Feats * 30+ confirmed kills * Survived 9 shots to the throat * Killed an armored soldier in 1 punch * Lifted and threw a Warthog vehicle * Survived machine gun fire and missiles * Defeated North Dakota, Tex, Washington * Assaulted Freelancer Command Headquarters single-handedly * Survived 4 shotgun shells point-blank Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown **Heavy enough to destroy a Warthog just by landing on it *Formerly known as Agent Maine *He's like Tex, just multiple her by 8 Arsenal *Firearms and Explosives **Brute Shot **Pistol **Grenade **Sticky Plasma Grenade *Armor Enhancements **Time Distortion Unit **Domed Energy Shield **Active Camouflage **Adaptive Camouflage **Overshield **Strength Enhancement **BioScan **Enhanced Motion Tracker Feats *Killed nearly every Freelancer with the exception for Carolina, Washington, York, C.T., and Wyoming. *Strong enough to throw multiple large objects consecutively. *Has endured a lot of things **Sniper round to the chest **Magnum shots in the throat **Hit by a speeding truck **Sniper round to the foot **Machine gun fire **Missile pod shots **Multiple explosions **Stabbed by both a knife and an Energy Sword **Finally, shotgun shells at pointblank Weaknesses * Needed the assistance of Agent Washington to fight and beat Tex * Failed to kill Grif, Sarge, Simmons, and Tucker * Had his Brute Shot taken by Grif * Despite being the "walking tank" that he is, The Meta can still die after facing too much physical trauma * Needs A.I. units to run all of the equipment that he has * Is very childish * Relies on strength rather than speed * Defeated by the Reds and Blues Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Military Combatants Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Silent Characters